Flunalia
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: A Titan is feeling under the weather.Can the others handle the symptons?Find out in this story PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Flunalia

In the Titan's Tower, in Raven's room, she rests,but in her mind,she is wide awake, "You cannot come out," she said "I command you.I don't care if I have it, Know one must see you." "Ahw,but we have to. No matter what happens anyway we will be free!" said a cheery voice "It has been a long time since we saw the light and ..that is just..so..sad." said a very sad voice "Come on every one, trap her down!" said a mad voice "Azarath Metrion Synthos"all and more of those voices said and in no time,Raven was trapped in a black sphere. "Now, to the gate to the outside!" said the mad voice. They all approached an arch that resembled Raven's hood. Once they went under it,they were all blinded by a white light and the next thing they knew,they were in Raven's room, "Come on everyone,lets show her true feelings"

"Hey Raven.Why is your cloak a lighter shade of blue?"said Robin.She said"I don't know,but that..is..so..sad!" "OOOKAAAY,are you feeling okay?" I"M..just..so..sad..today.". Meanwhile Starfire folds her clothes in her room,then someone comes in with a huge smile on their face. "Raven it is nice to see you especially so happy,and wearing pink as well"she said "Well today I am especially happy!Want to go to the mall and do the opposite of what I usually do?"said Raven "Of course I would!"Starfire replied.Cyborg was concentrating on the repair of the T-Ship when someone surprised him. "Hello" said a voice that startled him "Ahh!Oh,it's only you Raven.Why are you wearing yellow,and glasses?" "I've always worn them when I focus on fixing something.So,what's the problem?"she said "Well, the wires were dammaged on lift off to that space station and B.B striped a gear,as well as put things in the wrong places.Please give me that blow torch." he said.She leaves to the tool box four feet from the other side of the ship."Here you go." "Aah!Stop doing that,hey when did you change yuor cloak to green?" "I've been wearing it for a while.So,are we going to space to fight aliens?I have no fears of any type of alien!" "Umm,I've tolod you,the ship needs serious repairs." "I know"said a familiar voice "you don't have to say everything again" Cyborg then realized there were two different Ravens,smart and brave.But he didn't know there were more,like the one raiding the fridge and the other setting up pranks all over the tower.Beast boy hungrily enters the kitchen and says, "HEEEY!I came in here to eat food,but I can't because your in my way!" the figure shows herself "Dude,when did you where orange?" "Since the super bowl,and no ones stopping you from eating anything,dive right in."she said "Thanks.Heeeey you ate everything!" "Oh.Sorry,I was hungryer than I thought.Wanna play videogames then some Stank Ball?" "Um,there is something I like about you Raven,well,now that is." "Thanks" she said. apair of eyes were watching Beast Boy,Watching him pick up the game controller "AAAAAAH!That stang so much!" He then heard a chuckle in the hallway "All right,who are you,and what do you want?" the doors opened to reveal another Raven,only wearing red instead. "I"m the cruelty and anger that resides in Raven." She said "Okay this too freaky!" "I'll say" Said Robin coming from a second hallway "Raven has been acting depressed since the time Isaw her by her room." "I am sorry to say this,but you are wrong Robin."Said Starfire,emerging from a third hallway."She and I were doing the painting of the toes and nails" And soon after she said that,timid and cheery Raven came out from behind her. "Uh,guys,I think there's something wrong with Raven." said Cyborg as he walked past Robin,brave and smart Ravens at his heels "There is,"Said timid "She has flunalia." "Flu whaty what?"said Beast Boy. "Flunalia.Every person from Azarath have it at least once in their life.It's when their emotions go hay wire and,in fact,exit the body for one day,but those who are with the person who has Flunalia,they should stay close and watch over their emotions or else they will run amoke in the streets,trying to replace the true blue Raven"Said smart."So,it's basically extreme mood swings?" asked Robin "That is right Roby poo!"said cheery.They were then surprised by the alarm. "Oh no,it's Dr.Light.Ravens powers can truly defeat him!We'll have to improvise.Cyborg put the tower on lockdown.All of you should stay here and don't touch a thing" "Ah,you wet blanket"said mean.After the others left and put up the locks,mean said, "This is boring,lets get out and have some fun." "But the tower is on lockdown."said timid "Helloo,does the word powers ring a bell?Azarath Metrione Synthos"said mean. And in two seconds every single Raven,timid,smart,manly,mean,brave,and cheery,was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Flunalia 2

Oh,I discovered Timids cloak is grey not a light blue.my bad.

* * *

They approach Dr.Light as he started to escape from the bank from which he stole money from.Halfway down the street,he met up with the Teen Titans,Robin,Starfire,Beast Boy,and Cyborg. 

"A shining enemy aproachs me.But where is the one who's always the one to defeat me?"Dr.Light said

"She's right here!"said a tough voice from behind them.Then a flash of green,and Dr.light was left unconcious as brave Raven was celebrating,in her way.

"Hey!How in the world did you get out of the tower?"Cyborg asked

"Well,cruelty was bored so she decided to get us out of that dull place so we can have some fun!Now who wants to arm wrestle me?"she said

"Okay,didn't the cheerful Raven say that if they aren't around the realRaven,they will become the real Raven?"Beast Boy asked

"Yes,so we have to round up all the different Ravens and bring them back to the real Raven so they can be trapped in Raven's mind."Robyn replied

"But how can this deed be acomplished when there are so many of them?"Starfire asked

"We can do it,"Robin said "Titans,get those Ravens!"Starfire grabbed brave and told her if she stayed in the tower,she'll bring her to a place in space where there is a lot of fighting,she agreed.Cyborg went to the museum of science and technical history in hopes of finding smart Raven,he found her looking at the lunar space probe and stopped her from making any "repairs".Beast Boy went to the super bowl and noticed manly Raven trying to get on the field to play some football.Beast Boy ran down to the field to get her,sadly Raven had the ball and expierienced a massive dog pile from both teams with B.B right next to her.Beast Boy went elephant to get everyone of f of them and held manly in his trunk.

"Let me go!"she said"That was the first two minutes!I have to see it all!"

"You can see it on our wide screen at home"B.B said going human.Starfire flew to the library in hopes of finding little Timid.After an hour of searching,she found Timid in the depressing novel section,and checked out the book she was reading so Timid could read it at the tower.Robin was strainig himself trying to think where a cheerful person would go.Then,it finally hit him after an hour of deep thought,the mall.He rushed to the directory to find the one place she would go.It was the ultimate store,past Yankee Candle,past the food court,even past the Macy store,lies the one place where the most cheerful of all cheerful girls would go,Claire's.Since Robin wasn't use to girl stuff he looked everywhere except the nail polish section.He had given up hope when he was in the skirt section,until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm,do I want the pretty pink or the happy yellow,or mabye the unicorn rainbow?"said thecheerful voice.Robin ran toward the voice andsaw the pinkcloak that belonged to cheerful Raven.

"Hi Robin!"she said"I need to get your opinion,which nail polish goes best with my eyes,rainbow or pink?There's a boy I like and I really want to impress him."

"Oh,well I think the proper color to impress this boy is the rainbow and,ARRGH!What am I saying?"he said"We need to get you to the tower,now!"

"Okay,I'll take them all."she said.Robin grabbed her hand and ran through the register,payed,and rushed to the R-Cycle to meet up with the others and take all of the Ravens backtothe tower.When they arrived,manly turned on the T.V and turned it to the Super bowl while timid read her book,cheerful applied nail polish,brave lifted weights,and smart was adding a whole new weapon system to the T-Ship.

"One,two,three,four,five?We're missing one!"said Cyborg

"Which one?I got manly from the football game,"said B.B

"I retrieved the brave and the timid,"Starfire said

"I made sure smart didn't add or take awayanything from the lunar space probe,"said Cyborg

"And Robin got in touch with his feminin side when he got cheerful."saidB.B.He started laughing after that,until Robin gave him a look that said _Stop that,or there will be one lessTitan on the team_.Beast Boy stopped.

"You're right Cyborg we are missing one,cruelty."Robin said.What he didn't know was that at the top of the tallest building in the city,cruelty watches all the people move below her.

"I just have to wait till tommorow to stay out of those stupid Titans grasp.Then all the Ravens will disappear,and I,cruelty,will be the only Raven and cause misery and suffering throughout the entire world!"


	3. Chapter 3

Flunalia 3

The day after the Teen Titans got the other Ravens,except anger.It was morning and the team and all of the other Ravens woke up.

"Hi Beast Boy!How do you like my nails?"Cheerful asked a tired Beast Boy.

"Uh,nice."Beast Boy responded"Robin,how are we going to get Anger?I mean she is totally rough!"He said,directing that statement to Robin.

"It'll be okay Beast Boy,we just have to,"Robin was starting,but he was interuppted by an alarm.He ran over to a computer and checked to see what was wrong.What he found was possibly the worst.

"Robberies,horrible pranks,and many other wrong doings,all by one person."Robin said

"Anger."Cyborg said.Robin gave a nod and turned to the other Ravens.

"You Ravens have done strange things while you were out of the real Raven's body,but you are Raven."Robin said"You have her powers so mabye you can come of use."

"Cool."said Cheerful.

"Okay."said Smart.

"Okay,but don't hurt Anger."said Timid.

"All right!"said Brave.

"Do I have to?My favorite show is coming on."said Manly.All of the others gave her a stern look that made her cower in fear.

"Okay,okay,you didn't have to be so cruelabout it."Manly said.The others got prepared to leave,putting their things back where they belonged and said bye to original Raven.

"Titans,get Anger!"Robin yelled.everybody then flew out to the last spotAnger was seen.When they arrived,Anger was happily waiting.

"What took all of you so long?"Anger said"I expected you here a couple ofhours ago,which is the amount of time us Ravens have left beforeI become the original."

"Titans,Go!"Robin yelled.Starfire blasted at her from above,but Anger quicklybrought up a stone to block it.Cyborg blasted the stonewhenit was directly above her.It exploded and sent Anger to the ground.Robin then tied her up with a rope while Beast Boy went elephant and held on to her.

"Give up?"Robin asked.

"I was just getting started."Anger said.after that last word,Anger blinked and when she opened her eyes,she had four glowingred eyes.There was then a large blast of red light around Anger that shocked Beast Boy enough to get him back to human form.The light was getting taller and wider until it ceased,and in smallAngers place was the large Anger that Cyborg and Beast Boy encountered whenthey were in Raven's mind.Large Anger walked away,crushing anything and everything.

"Ravens,the original might not be here,but you must join your powers like you did in Raven's mind."Beast Boy said

"Please.The entire city is depending on you."Starfire told them.The Ravens then went into a circle,then they levitated.They each held each others handsand started spinning around and round.A white light appeared around them.When all was done,the giant Raven in awhite cloak stood ready to fight Anger.Everyone heard a loudroar from Anger.

"Azarath Metrione SYNTHOS!"said super Raven.Instead of the usual black blast,a white blast emitted from her hands,strong enough for an explosion.When everything settles after the bang,super Raven stood with a small,worn out Anger in her hands.After that,super Raven returned to the many sides of Raven and brought back Anger to the tower.

"How much longer do we have to stay out here?"Timid asked.

"We'll be back in her mind in exactly one minute."Smart said.There was a moment of sinlence until Cheerful spoke to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?"she said"I know I'm not one of the nicest people in the world,but I have something impotant to tell you."

"Really?What?"Beast Boy responded.

"I,"she started.Then,she and the other Ravens gave off the glow that was the color of their cloaks.Slowly they became flashes of light and flew into the stone on Raven's head.The real Raven started to awaken.

"Wha..what happened?Did I do something out of the ordinary?"Raven asked.

"Yep."Beast Boy said"Every single one of you."


End file.
